


The Drabbles Collection

by merciki



Category: Hunger Games Series - All Media Types, Hunger Games Trilogy - Suzanne Collins, The Hunger Games (Movies)
Genre: F/M, drabbles from tumblr
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-22
Updated: 2018-10-22
Packaged: 2019-05-26 21:04:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 16
Words: 4,346
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15009437
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/merciki/pseuds/merciki
Summary: I write drabbles. A lot of them. I like painting moments of life, just a few sentences .They are all across my tumblr (thegirlfromoverthepond) ... I decided to post them here :)Most of them are unbeta-ed, and yes, I know I make mistakes. But I'm French so ... be kind to me :)





	1. The Shoelace Blues

**Author's Note:**

> The prompt I got from @567inpanem was : "Why Peeta always double knots his laces"
> 
> Here is what I came up with :)

“Why do you lace your shoes like that ?“she asks me one morning, as I get ready to leave for the bakery.

“So my shoes will stay in place?” I stand up, before I take a last look at her. She’s gorgeous in the morning light, wearing one of my shirts, too big for her slender frame. Her dark hair hang loose masking the scars on her neck as she sips on her tea. 

“You’re silly. Why do you always double-lace your shoes? You’ve done that since kindergarden.”

“I don’t know? An habit, maybe?” I feel her hand on my arm as I come closer, the soft caress on my skin making me shiver as usual.

The memory hits me right out of the blue.

I remember my father, patiently explaining how to create the right loops, over and over again.

And failing.

I never was able to understand his sad rabbit story, never got how it would help me tie my shoes.

And then, one day, I heard him sing. Katniss’s father. It was a bluesy song, just like everything he used to sing at the Harvest Festival. Just like that, the words come back.

I’ve tried and tried to tie you, shoe.

I’ve never done it yet.

A loop that flip-flops on the floor

Is as close as I can get.

I’ve practiced on spaghetti.

I’ve practiced on the mop.

I’ve practiced on my sister

Until she made me stop.

So here’s the loop again, shoe.

I’ll hold it with my thumb.

I’ll wrap the other end around…

And yank it into bows.

It’s done!

“You know the Shoelace Blues?” Katniss’ eyes are opened wide in surprise. I am too, as I realize I have been singing the song aloud. “I thought it was my father’s song?”

“It is…” I sigh, well aware I have to explain everything. “I heard your father teach you how to tie your shoes, and I kind of picked it up?”

The memories are flooding now, with details - she was wearing a yellow dress that day, and she had laughed, laughed ….

It suddenly strikes me.

“He told you to always double-knot them to make sure you’d never lose your shoes…”

“.. because we couldn’t offer to buy new ones… I remember now…I don’t remember you being there, though?”

“See, I can be sneaky when I want!” I laugh as I take her in my arms.

Work can wait.

After, when she lays in our bed, sleeping again, I smile.

I remember now. It’s her father, her Daddy who taught me to double-knot my shoes.


	2. All it will ever be

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So the prompt that time was : "Could you hit us with some age-gap everlark with an older Peeta. I’d love to see what you come up with! :)" From a kind Anon.
> 
> I don't like age-gap. I don't see me writing that kind of thing, unless I find a way to twist the prompt.  
> And I did.

I watch her every day, as she goes home from the High School, her little sister at her side.

I’m not a stalker, or a pervert. I don’t want to bed her because that would be wrong, so wrong. I could be her father.

Yet, every time I see her, my heart skips a beat. Every time she comes in the bakery, I feel my hands start to sweat. Every time she leaves and her perfume lingers for a bit, I take every sip I can.

 

I’m way too old for her. I know it. She’ll never be mine.  
At least not in this universe.

Perhaps, in another life, we’ll both be sixteen-years old teens, attending the same school, falling in love.

But not in this life.

So, every day, I just watch her walk in front of my bakery. Sometimes she waves at me.

And that’s all it will ever be.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> prompt was : Prompt 5 "Character A receives a message that Character B, whom they haven’t seen in years, has been seriously injured." And prompt 6 "We're not just friends and you fucking know it." by @amazinglovers747

She stares at the phone, doesn’t even notice a tear falling down, tracing a path on her cheek.

She just stays there, staring at the message.

A message she wishes she never received.

“Catnip, what’s wrong?” Her friend Gale asks, pausing the episode of Casa de Papel they’ve been watching. He’s been her friend for a long time now, but he doesn’t understand they will never be more than that.

She doesn’t know what ignites the fire. Maybe the hurt she feels at the message, maybe the use of a nickname he keeps using even thoug she told him countless times how much she hates it.

“Don’t call me Catnip! Is it so hard to understand? I hate it!”

The hurt in her heart makes her hand shiver. She puts her phone down on the kitchen counter, before heading to her bedroom.

She has to pack. Quickly.

She’s almost done when she hears Gale come into the room, her phone in hand.

“Seriously, Catnip? Mellark ???? Since when are you his emergency contact? Since when are you even friends?”

The last word is laced with so much contempt it disgusts her.

“Since when do you feel you have the right to invade my privacy? This is my phone. Goodbye, Gale. Leave your key on the counter.” She says, before grabbing her bag.”As for me and Peeta, we’re not just friends, and you fucking know it. I wouldn’t be his ICE if we were. Just like he’s mine.”

Without another word, she leaves. She has to catch a plane, her man to meet.


	4. Kiss.. good morning

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> @caloresblood asked for Everlark and kiss ... Good morning

The wind coming through the ajar windows wakes me up, making me shiver so fresh on my naked skin. I let my body sink deeper into Peeta’s heat, let his arm take me even closer, relishing in the feeling of happiness that overcomes me.

 

I could stay there forever. It feels good, so good. I don’t want to go back to sleep, don’t want to move from this little nest we’ve built, don’t even want to break the moment.

 

Peeta makes the first move, holding me even closer, and I feel his lips travelling from my jaw to my cheeks where he leaves the sweetest kiss before they reach my ear.

“Good morning.” He whispers.

It is.


	5. Kiss ... out of envy or jealousy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> @sunflowerslyf asked for this drabble :)

There’s a ray of sunshine just fallin on her dark hair, making them shine. I can’t keep my eyes off of her, as she sits there, laughing with Gale.

Laughing.

With.

Gale.

Fucking Hawthorne.

I know we’ve agreed to keep our relationship a secret to avoid the “I told you so” from so many people, but today, I only want to claim her as mine.

She might disagree with my cavernman attitude, though. I can’t believe I’m jealous.

Jealous of a man who’s been in Katniss’s life for so many years, for a man she only sees as her friend. I’m not sure he agreed to that part.

To him, Katniss is still single.

I swear, if he gets closer, i’m going to lose my mind..

Wait, is that his hand on her arm?

 

Something stronger takes over me. Something deep inside of me makes me stand up, walk towards the pair, sit just besides my girlfriend.

When she turns to me, a smile on her lips, I can’t resist.

I lean in, taking her face in my hands, losing myself in the grey of her eyes, looking for that little sparkle I hope I will find.

She nods - the shiver of a movement, and in a instant, I’m kissing her.

I know it’s not the place, or time. That we agreed to keep us a secret.

We’ll deal with that later. I just want the world to know she’s mine. That I’m hers. That there’s a us.

When we have to come up for air, she leans in, and I feel her luscious lips near my ear.

“Took you long enough” she whispers, just before she kisses me back.


	6. ... out of love

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> @amazinglovers747 asked for Everlark #50 out of love

It’s not under the stars, on a blanket like he planned it.

It’s not in their bed on a lazy morning, or on the couch on a quiet evening.

He’s not the one to say it first.

She is.

Well, rather, she screams it. One afternoon, at the bakery, as they are arguing about something as insignificant as blueberries.

Because all Peeta needed was strawberries. Yet, Katniss came back with blueberries, making Mrs Thurnbridge strawberry shortcake a no go.

“I can’t invent strawberries, Peeta ! I’m sorry if bluebrries aren’t to your tasting!”

“God Katniss, will you stop ! I don’t want to argue about this!”

“You’re the one who started it! You’re lucky I love you! …”

Time stops.

Right there, in the middle of the kitchen’s bakery.

They look at each other, as the words hang in the air.

Before she can think of anything to say, Peeta leans forward. His hands cup her face, his thumbs carressing her cheeks, like he often does before kissing her.

She doesn’t hesitate, her lips searching his, as of they were the oxygen she needs to live.

They’ve kissed a thousand times, probably more. They’ve kissed in the bakery, at home, at the lake, in their bed or in the kitchen.

This time isn’t like the others. When their lips meet, there’s something more. A deeper feeling, something that links them more than everything’s they’ve been through.

As their mouths move with one another, as their bodies come closer together, a warmer feeling seems to take ground in this kiss.

Something deeper than everything else.

Something stronger.

Love.


	7. …casually.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> From Anon... Kiss #14. …casually.

He kisses her under the willow tree, by her father’s lake.  
Just like that.

They’re both dripping from the swim they took together, and Katniss is laughing. Her eyes are bright, shining with joy.

Her long dark hair hang on her back, and she’s shivering in the wind.

She looks gorgeous.

He can’t help himself, leans in to lend her his shirt. She moves forward to grab a piece of bread at the same time.

They meet halfway, lips on lips. He’s the first to move, an apology ready.

She’s the first to lean in, again, capturing his mouth with hers.

 

When they come back to her house, they are holding hands, sharing a private smile.

They’re happy.


	8. Kiss #20

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> so, @7-ah asked for a kiss... on a scar.

She looks at her body, at the scars, running like little roads on her torso, mapping her.

All of them.

She’s no longer disgusted, or mad.

When Peeta’s two strong hands circle her waist, she leans back, finding comfort in his presence.

“You’re beautiful” he says, before his hands start they way down.

He has been smiling a lot lately, since it happened.

Again.

 

She finally turns in his embrace, reaching for his lips, but before she can kiss him, he bends down, leaving a tender kiss on the scar that marks her belly.

 

“Thank you for Charlotte.” he starts, before leaning in and kissing the C-section scar again. “And thank you for the new one.”


	9. A Mane of Flowers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> jroseley's prompt was :
> 
> 15 day prompts- 4 please: no, no your hair looks... unique. I'm sure we can fix it.

“Don’t cry, sweetie, please it’s going to be okay…”

But the soothing voice of Ms.Delly did nothing to calm the tears that were pooling in Katniss’s eyes. Tears of despair as the little six years old was standing in front of her teacher’s desk, her hair green with paint.

Courtesy of Cato Hamilton.

“It’s never going to get away!” the little girl said, her voice breaking. “I’ll have green hair for the rest of my life!”

“No, sweetie, no… your hair looks …unique now. i’m sure we can fix it..”

The despair in Ms Delly’s voice did nothing to calm Katniss.

During recess time, the teacher took her to the bathroom, trying to wash the paint out of Katniss’s hair, without success.

Katniss valiantly tried to keep the tears inside, not wanting stupid Cato to brag about it, even ifhe had been expelled from school.

But, as the came back into class, her eyes and hair still wet from the washing - and alas, still green - she found Peeta Mellark at her table, waiting for her, his hands full of wildflowers with very long stems.

“We’ll braid them in your hair. It will be like you’re a bouquet of flowers.”

 

So he did.

 

When they got married twenty years later, Katniss had wildflowers woven into her dark mane.

She loved it.


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Litlifelover asked for "I can't resist, dear, and neet to know what you'll make out of “I have means of extracting information from you.” from the Torture my character meme. Big kiss!"
> 
> So I complied (I know, I'm too kind ... ;) )  
> All mistakes are mine - unbeta-ed.

Katniss was pissed. Really pissed.

“Why don’t you want to tell me?! I have every right to know!” She asked again, her signature scowl on her forehead. Of course, he didn’t answer, barely looking at her over the book he was reading, smirking instead.

“Because it’s a surprise. So it means you have to wait, Love.”

She didn’t like suprises. Her impatient temper a total contrast to Peeta’s endless patience.

“I have means of extracting information from you, Peeta Mellark.”

“I’d like to see that.” He giggled. Giggled.

The giggles, more than anything else, set Katniss into action.

“You don’t believe me?” she asked, hands on her hips.

“Oh, I’m sure you do. I’d just like to see.” Peeta smirked, before looking down at his book, again.

“Oh, see you will.” Katniss said, moving towards the stereo, plugging her phone in. Just before she launched the title she had chosen, she turned to look at him.

“One rule, though. You can’t move.”

The familiar notes of Peggy Lee’s song echoed in the silence of the living room.

Katniss turned, facing Peeta, her voice easily covering the singer. She started to sway, as the words fell from her lips.

Never know how much I love you, never know how much I care  
When you put your arms around me, I get a fever that’s so hard to bear 

She knew she got Peeta’s attention the moment she started singing. He always asked her to sing, and sometimes, she complied. She’d always been shy about her voice, never believeing his praises when he gushed about it.

You give me fever - when you kiss me, fever when you hold me tight  
Fever - in the the morning, fever all through the night.

She didn’t try to dance - she knew she was lame at it at best, but started taking the hem of her tee-shirt in her hands, slowly pulling it up, exposing the olive tone of her flat belly.

She smirked at the look on Peeta’s face, when she started teasing him, giving him a glimpse of the color of her lingerie. She had bought it with Peeta on her mind, choosing the color he loved the most.

The reward she got when he saw the orange bow, his face changing as he started to rise from the couch.

“No moving. Unless you tell me what’s the surprise.” She said, her hands taking her shirt down, as she stopped moving.

Peeta smiled, leaning back, putting his hands behind his neck.

“You won’t know. A surprise is a suprise…”

“Very well.” She smiled, starting to sing the second verse; her hands still going up, revealing her skin to his eager eyes, again.

 

She could see the effect she had on him, by the obvious bulge growing in his pants, as she finally put her shirt over her head.

 

But as soon as she turned, slowly taking off her jeans to show him the second piece of lingerie, all bets were off.

She felt his hands on her hips, his lips on her shoulder, his length hard against her orange thong, could hear his ragged breath.

 

She forgot about her surprise, completely.

He didn’t.

She laughed when the next morning, he gave her the pearl ring he had been saving for a special occasion.

She said yes.


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anonyme asked: #5 "We need at least 8 people and I only count three" everlark pwetty pwease

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Unetaed, all mistakes are mine

“We have a problem.” Katniss says, watching at her list. “We need at least 8 people, and I only count three. Gale, Madge, Finnick.”

“That’s all?”

“Yup. We need more.”

“We need more. What about Annie?” Peeta asks, raking a hand through his hair.

“She has a medical appointment she says. I think she’s pregnant.”

“What? How can you tell?”

“She passed on mojitos, Peeta. She never says no to mojito.”

“True. i’m happy for them if she is. And Jo?”

“Texted me she found a ride for a few nights. I didn’t ask for more.”

“Yeah, I get that. Still scarred from the last time.”

Just as she’s about to talk again, Katniss’s phone beeps. She scowls while reading.

“Gale and Madge won’t come. Why do i bother organizing this if nobody comes?”

Peeta looks up from his phone, before saying.

“Guess it’s just you and me, Everdeen. Finnick’s got something to do too.”

“Damn!”

“You’re so cute when you scowl… So, pizza and Netflix?”

“No. Chinese and Hulu.”

“Your place or mine?” Peeta asks, raising his eyebrows.

“Yours, your bed is bigger.”

“You know, I think they figured out we were together. They’re not stupid.”

“Pff, how could they, we’ve been discreet.”

 

Turns out, on their wedding day, Peeta and Katniss discover the truth. Madge even had the precise day of their hooking up.


	12. Moonlight Sonata

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So I wrote this. Totally based on Gabriella Papadakis and Guillaume Cizeron’s ice dancing program this year that for some reason I had to Everlark.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Unbeta-ed. All mistakes are mine :)

After a while, it became almost easy.

Sliding on the ice, feeling the cold air on my head.

Jump. Higher, faster.

Until my knee decided to give up.

It took me years to accept I’d never do a triple axel again. That I was done with figure skating.

That I would never reach the stars when I jumped.

 

Until one day everything changed.

It took me months to warm up to my partner. Not that he wasn’t nice or anything else. He actually was the kindest person I knew. He had tons of patience to teach me move after move, to walk me through the difficulties of ice dancing.

To make me understand that strength and muscles would lead me nowhere.

That I had to feel.

The music. The steps. The meaning of the choreography.

That I had to learn to breathe to feel.

That moves could be evident.

Easy.

Natural.

As if it was the first time we were doing them.

We chose the music together. Moonlight Sonata. Beethoven, of course. Because we both agreed dancing on the ice on that music would be a challenge.

This music had been used and used again.

We made it look like the crowds and juries heard it for the first time.

We danced on ice.

Or maybe over it.

We won the Olympics.

I didn’t care.

I won something much more precious.

Before going onto the ice for the medal ceremony, he asked me if I wanted to go on a date with him.

We married on a frozen lake in Minnesota three years later.


	13. I want to build a snowman !

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> jroseley a demandé: I wish you would write a fic where Katniss and Peeta try to build a snowman and it's much harder than movies make it seem

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Unbeta-ed.

“Damn, it’s heavy!” Katniss says as she rolls what’s supposed to be a big snowball towards Peeta. “You think it’s big enough?”

“Nah, we need it bigger. It’s Mr Snowman, he has to be bigger than Mrs.” Peeta says, smiling.

“According to who?”

“Genetics. Your remember Mrs Seeder’s class?”

“I’d rather not….” Katniss grumbles, as she tries to roll the big ball closest to Peeta. “Why do we do this? We don’t even have a child!”

“To piss off Mrs Trinket? She’s going to hate seeing Mr and Mrs Snowman every day.”

Katniss laughs under her breath at the thought of their neighbor.

“Best reason ever. But you roll the ball, Baker Boy.” She says.

So he does.


	14. Chapter 14

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> norbertsmom a demandé: Hi. From the prompt list, #13 please. “You can’t keep pretending it didn’t happen, cause guess what? It did!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Of course, dear :) - unbeta-ed, and completely not where you would have expected me to go - I’m sorry !!! hope you won’t mind :(

“Katniss! You need to stop running away!” Prim’s voice echoed in the empty hallway, in an attempt to stop her.

She felt the hard planes of the wooden door, as her forces abandoned her.

She felt the strength she usually had leaving her, letting her bare to her sorrow.

She felt the soft skin of her sister’s hand on her shoulder, warming her.

“You can’t keep pretending it didn’t happen, Katniss. Cause guess what? It did… Dad’s dead.”

“No ….” Katniss whimpered, feeling her world crumbling as the words finally, finally sank in.

“Katniss…” Peeta’s familiar voice replaced her sister’s, as two strong arms cirdled her. “It’s okay to cry, Love. It’s okay.”

The tears started falling.


	15. #37: “You look like you need a hug”

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> #37: “You look like you need a hug” - prompt sent by the lovely dandelion-sunset

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thank you, my friend for sending this :) I love drabbling :)
> 
> Unbeta-ed, all mistakes are mine. Hope you will like it !!!

“You look like you need a hug.”

The soft voice of my little sister takes me from the thoughts that have been plaguing me all night.

He didn’t call.

Today’s my birthday, and even though I’ve been spoiled by my family and friends, I’ve given up hope on receiving the call or text of the person I’m waiting for.

My best friend. Peeta.

He should have sent something at least five hours and fifty four minutes ago.

He didn’t.

I blame college, for sending him a continent away.

I blame Europe, for being so full of attractions like art, girls, paintings, women, museums, beautiful women.

I blame my phone for not receiving anything.

Mostly I blame myself for never telling him I kinda-mighta-like him. Or love him.

“Katniss?”

Prim’s voice takes me back to the present. Here and there, tonight. Four minutes before tomorrow, before my birth day is over.

There’s no way he will call me now. I sigh, remembering what my sister told me a few minutes ago. Something about needing a hug?

“yeah, I need a hug.” I whisper, as I let my phone go from my hand onto the bed.

I start moving to face Prim, when I see her giggle, turning away, leaving my room.

In her place, I see a familiar mop of wavy blonde hair, shining blue eyes, clear as the sky on a spring day. Freckles that map the familiar face.

“I’m sorry I’m late. Plane was delayed-”

I don’t let him finish. I’ve lost enough time. My lips find his.

The rest is our history.


	16. Paired at the Theme Park

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> based on a tumblr post (see picture) :)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Unbeta-ed, all mistakes are mine :)

 

She hadn’t paid attention to the sign when she’d been waiting in the line.

She should have, Katniss realized as she watched a young man who had chatted up two young women all line long, being paired with an older, grumpier man.

She would be paired with someone. Because of course, Prim and Rory would go together, taking every chance of being all lovey-dovey with one another, while her, Katniss Everdeen, would be sitting next to whoever the scary tattoed girl at the gate would pair her with.

  
She watched as the singles were put aside until another one arrived, before they climbed into the tiny wagon. 

As luck turned out, Rory and Prim were the first to step into the next train, followed by couple after couple, until the ride was full.

“See you at the exit, Kat!” Prim screamed as the train started to leave the platform.

Katniss sighed, before contemplating an exit. She could skip the ride, go around and wait for Prim and Rory, couldn’t she ?

But htat meant going back the line, in the middle of the crowd, making her way through dozens of people …

“Miss?” The scary tattooed girl took Katniss out of her thoughts. “You’re up with Blondie.”

Escape was now a no-go.

Katniss sighed as she made her way to the tiny wagon where a blonde man was taking almost all the place. Of course, she had to be paired with the beefier man of the line, she thought, as she shimmied onto the small bench.

“Oh, sorry, let me…” the man said, moving as close as possible to the side door. “Katniss?”

At her name, she took a closer look at the man she was sitting next to her. Blonde messy curly hair, crystal blue eyes … she was sitting next to her former high school crush.

“Oh my god, Peeta! What are you doing here?”

She could totally play it cool. It wasn’t like he had haunted her teenager’s years dreams in that singlet outfit of his. Nope. She could play it cool. No big deal.

“Came with friends, but they ditched me as i’m the only single one. You?”

“Same story. Prim and Rory are ahead, probably kissing each other now that i’m not here.”

“Rory ? As in Gale’s brother?”

“The one and only.”

“I haven’t seen him in a while…. How is he?”

Katniss just shrugged. 

“Last I heard he was in Michigan, working in some company involved with the Army.”

“Last you heard ? You’re not with him anymore?” Peeta asked as the train started to move forward. ”oh my…”

“I never was with him… he used to be my best friend, but well, things change.” Katniss turned to look at Peeta, noticing he was turning paler by the second. “Are you okay?”

The young man nodded while grapping the bar in front of him, his knuckles turning white.

“Peeta ?”

“I’mafraidofheights” he whispered.

It took Katniss a few seconds to understand his sentence.

She was about to talk when the train took a plunge into the dark.

Then a turn.

it was an endless series of turns and heights, of plunges and loopings that had Katniss grip for something to hold onto.

Which wasn’t the bar in front of her.

But Peeta’s hand on it.

But she couldn’t bring her to take her hand away.

When the ride finally came to an end, Katniss was still gripping Peeta’s hand.

She was finally able to ask him the question she had waited for.

“If you’re afraid of heights, why did you ride this rollercoaster?”

His cheeks turned red, a sharp contrast to the paleness of his skin.

“Because I saw you… and I hoped I would be paired with you…” He said, turning his gaze towards her. “You know, you’ll find me crazy, but … well, it’s in the past now so … I had the biggest crush on you back in school.”

“You what?”

Katniss honestly couldn’t believe her ears.

“Well, I wasn’t going to tell you with you dating Gale…”

“I never dated Gale. I had a crush on someone else …”

“Oh. “ She could see the deception in Peeta’s eyes, at the same time she felt his hand trying to escape her grip.

“Yeah. Blonde guy, with blue eyes. Arrived second at the Regional Wrestling Championships. But he was dating Delly Cartwright.”

His smile grew wider as he took in her words

“I never dated Delly” he whispered “She wanted to date Gale…” 

His grip on her hand was firm now.

“Katniss.. I have to ask.. Is it too late?”

_Was it?_ Katniss asked herself.

“When you lovebirds are done cuddling each other, maybe other persons can actually have fun here?” The high pitched voice of tattooed-girl broke their bubble.

“Oh, right”, she said, breaking her grip on Peeta’s hand to exit the little wagon. In a breath, he was right behind her. As they started walking away from the ride, he asked, again.

“Is it too late, Katniss?”

She didn’t answer.

She grabbed his hand, intertwining her fingers with hers.

He smiled.

She smiled too.


End file.
